Life Magazine
by CbugL
Summary: August 5, 1945 VJ Day. That memorable picture of the sailor and that girl kissing reimagined. Fem!England x America


**By:** Caroline Jones

 **Date Completed:** 22/1/17

"Life Magazine"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THOUGH I REALLY WISH I DID. BUT IT WOULD PROBABLY JUST BE A FANSERVICE, NOT LIKE IT ISN'T ANYWAY.

It was August 14, 1945. The personification of England was in New York City in his female form, Alice Kirkland. Whose pronouns henceforth shall be she/her. After having suffered from the Blitz, her boyfriend Alfred Jones, the personification of America, had set her up in his New York Apartment. Alfred was off fighting, he would hopefully be back soon. Alice counted her blessings for not receiving any notices from Roosevelt or Churchill about anything. She was worried however for her fellow European Nations, like Austria, Hungary, Poland, and France. Yes, she had a soft spot for the nation who had always been around. He had dealt with so much, his country was in ruins from fascist Germany. Austria took a serious beating, he was with Hungary hopefully. And Poland, poor Poland, he needed all the blessings he could get. Communications in Europe were awful, and messages rarely got through anymore. Alice wanted it to end, Alfred did, Mattie, Francis, Roderich, Elizabeta, Feliks, Toris, and many more did as well. They wanted the suffering from this to end.

Alice Kirkland had just woken up. A brand new day, one day closer 'til Alfred came home and this was over. She got out of the large queen sized bed, the quilt hung over on the side. Alice set straight into the kitchen, and set to boil some water for her morning breakfast tea. Once it was piping hot and steeped, Alice took it too the table where, she read her newspaper and drank the caffeinating cuppa. It seemed the war was almost over on the Pacific war seemed to almost be over on the Pacific Front. The atomic bomb had been dropped just last week, on August 6. It had shocked England that America would do such to Japan, his dear friend. Al had a weakness for friends and alliances. He hated breaking them, as the older nations were so used to doing. His tactic however, did seem to work. It seemed the island nation would surrender any moment now.

After her tea and paper, Alice got ready for the day. She dressed in a white dress, similar to a nurse's outfit. Alice did not notice this as she fixed her long golden locks under a matching cap. Finally, she headed out at about 2:00 PM give or take a few minutes, for she had some minor cleaning to take care over (the tea pot, pan, etc.). Al's apartment was near Rockefeller Center, the middle of the action, just where he had wanted Alice and him to be. The English Nation went to run some errands and was back to her apartment at 4:45 PM. After this, she realized she had to go to Times Square for Francis had agreed to meet her there at 5:45. Despite their disagreements, they wanted to met up for old times sake if nothing else. They would probably discuss Al and Mattie, who were both off fighting. Well, Matt was almost home, he was dealing with the finer details in Europe, while Alfred was off in the Pacific Front.

Quickly freshening up, Alice began walking to Times Square 20 minutes before the appointment. The square was packed. " _What happened?"_ the Kirkland girl thought. She knelt down and picked up an extra newspaper, "JAPAN SURRENDERS!" in bold text appeared on the front. Alice screams with joy. Then in the distance she saw, not Francis who Alice thought she was meeting, but Alfred, Alfred Jones in a navy uniform. Their eyes met, sky blue of the prairies and Emerald of English forest. They ran towards each other, like in one of those cliche movie scenes. Alfred dips Alice down, like in one of Antonio's Tangos, and they kissed. Alfred in his sailor suit and Alice in her white dress kissed right there in Times Square on August 14, 1945 at 5:51 PM. A camera flashed and a man from Life Magazine had taken their picture. It was a wonderful end to the war, especially since Francis thankfully had not witnessed it or they would have never heard the end of it. Though Alfred did have a framed copy in that apartment from then on.

 _ **Le Fin**_


End file.
